


Just Checking

by Brubbs1



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is still a cat, Childhood Friends, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Modern AU, One Shot, Strap-Ons, Top Catra (She-Ra), date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brubbs1/pseuds/Brubbs1
Summary: “ It says that if you go into a restaurant with someone the same gender as you, and the waiter gives you the check, you’re the top.”Adora and Catra go on a date to see who the server thinks is the top between them
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	Just Checking

“ Hey look at this post,” Adora said as she held the phone in front of Catra’s face. They were both lying on the couch and Adora was in between Catra’s legs. The brunette put her phone down to see what was being shown to her.

“ Huh? What is that,” Catra asked. Did she not read it right? The blonde sighed and explained, “ It says that if you go into a restaurant with someone the same gender as you, and the waiter gives you the check, you’re the top.” 

Catra took the phone from Adora’s grasp and inspected it closer. When she didn’t respond, the blonde sat up and turned her body to face Catra head-on. She crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap, “ Catra! You’re making this harder than it needs to be!”

Was she playing dumb on purpose? 

“ Are you fucking with me?” Adora said, looking at Catra with a pout. The brunette broke her confused facade and leaned in to kiss the blonde on the lips, stroking her cheek.

” Yes I am Adora. I get what you’re trying to say, but why? We know we’re switches.” Adora kissed her harder and pulled back to give Catra a smirk, “ But don’t you want to know what people think we are?” 

Catra put Adora’s phone down into her lap and stroked her chin with her hand, “ Hmm, you make a good point there, princess. Ok, I’ll bite. What’s your plan?” 

Adora smiled widely and explained her plan, “ So, here’s what I’m thinking, you and I go out on a date. A really fancy date. I’m talking suits and dresses, wine and steak, the whole shebang,” Catra looked at Adora with love in her eyes and leaned in to kiss her again, “ Yeah that sounds like a plan.” 

When Catra tried to continue the kiss after she spoke, Adora pulled back from it, “ Oh that’s not it. Whoever gets the check, is the top. When we come home, they get to do whatever they want to the other person. That sound good?” 

The blonde had a teasing look on her face and her head was tilted in question. Catra looked her up and down and bit her lip, “ Yeah, I know I’m winning anyway, so this is a done deal.” 

Adora gave her a puzzled look and searched her face, chuckling a little. “ Uh, no I’m winning. I have big dick energy.”

Catra scoffed and rolled her eyes, “ So do I Adora, who asked who out?” The blonde’s head lowered and her cheeks flushed, “ You didn’t ask me out, it was mutual.”

Catra’s smirk grew wider and she started to get up, “ Whatever, you want to think, Adora. Get ready to be beat.”

The blonde saw as her girlfriend sauntered away, her tail swishing behind her. Damn. She answered a little too late, “ You’re gonna lose, Catra!” She heard the other girl laugh from their room. She was definitely going to lose.

* * *

  
Adora picked her best dress from the closet she and Catra shared. She grabbed the piece of clothing off of the hanger and held it up to her body. The blonde turned to the full-length mirror and swished it around. 

She turned her head when the sound of the shower came from the en-suite bathroom. Adora swooned just thinking of what her girlfriend would look like fully dressed up, and what the night would bring them. 

Adora called ahead to the restaurant a week before and set a reservation at 8 tonight. It was highly rated and was located on a busy strip in the city. The blonde wasn’t gonna lie, she was nervous. Not because of the game she and her girlfriend were to play at the end of the date, but at the chance to have some quality time with her lover. 

They have been dating for years. Since high school. Damn, it would’ve been before then, but they didn’t discover those feelings yet. Catra was Adora’s neighbor and they were in the same second-grade class. Best friends ever since. 

Everything was shared, gossiped, and discovered, together. It was always them, and nobody could break them apart. Ok, except for those two years we don’t talk about, they were inseparable. Hell, they were each other's firsts.

And now they were going on a date, in a fancy restaurant, pretending to understand what spoons are used for what and chugging down wine instead of sipping it. 

She took her dress off the hanger and pulled the zipper down, lowering it onto the floor so that she could step into it. Adora put her arms behind her to zip it up but was unable to. Stupid short arms. 

Then, soft and cold hands made their way up her waist and to her shoulders. Shivers ran down her spine and the blonde looked up to the mirror, seeing her girlfriend standing behind her, a smug smile on her lips.

“ Need some help, Princess?” 

Adora rolled her eyes and smiled shyly, “ Yes.” Catra hummed and the sound made the blonde’s knees go weak.

Catra’s hands slid down her shoulders, down to her waist. She gripped it with one hand and grabbed the zipper with her other. Why was zipping a dress so sexy? Catra pressed up against Adora, and the blonde felt her heated breath on her neck. The zipper went up in a smooth glide and Catra took her hand off of it. Then, she sneakily used her other to wander down and tap the blonde’s ass.

“ Hey!” 

Catra chuckled and walked away again, moving over to the vanity. She styled her bob-length hair by picking up a comb and raking it through.

As Adora watched the girl do her hair, she thought about what she would do to her own hair. She considered wearing it up, but thought against it. The blonde parted her hair with her fingers and teased it for volume. Her constant need for it to be in a ponytail 24/7 did not help her in the case.

When she finally got it to behave correctly, she went over to Catra and watched as she put the finishing touches to her own wild, but tame brunette mane. 

Adora looked into Catra’s eye in the reflection and saw the woman smirk. “ you ready?” Adora nodded and moved over as Catra rose from the seat. “ Then let's go then, sweetheart.”

Ah, sweetheart, she would've never been able to say that in high school. She smiled at the term of endearment and stuck an elbow out for Catra to take. The other girl rolled her eyes and smiled at the gesture, looping her arm in Adora’s and walking with her. 

The brunette stopped to grab her keys and wallet from the side table in the entryway and Adora took her crossbody purse off the hook above it. When they got everything they needed Adora held her hand and dragged her through the apartment complex and to her car. It was Adora’s car too, but she rarely drove it. Catra loved to drive, Adora didn't, it was a win-win. 

Once they got in the car and started their destination, Catra reached her hand across the gear for Adora to hold, the blonde saw a hint of blush make its way over the magicat’s face. She held on tightly and squeezed it for good measure. After all of these years, Adora could never get over how affectionate her girlfriend really was. She always managed to have Catra’s fingers entangled in hers. 

The drive there was about 30 minutes, the couple talked about the plan and how they felt about each other's outfits. “ Adora, you look so sexy, you know,” Catra said, her eyes focused on the road.

The blonde smirked and rubbed her thumb on the back of Catra’s hand. “ Well, I think you look very hot and handsome.” The brunette laughed a bit and peeked her eyes over to her girlfriend. 

The blonde saw the building appear in her eyesight, she gawked.“ Okay, this place is fancy as hell! There's a valet and everything, babe!” Adora said excitedly, hitting Catra on her shoulder repeatedly. 

Catra drove the car to the entrance and parked it near the valet.

The blonde unfastened her seatbelt and before she could open the door, a man in a uniform opened it. “ Good evening ma'am,” the man said politely. He held his hand out for Adora to grab and she did just that, scooping her dress in her left hand. 

Catra, on the other hand, was handing the keys to a woman with the same uniform on. Catra adjusted her suit lapels with a sharp tug and smoothed out the jacket with her hands. She walked around the car and to Adora, suave and fresh. The blonde lifted her dress with the other hand and reached her left out for Catra. They walked hand in hand into the restaurant, the valet driving off to park their car.

The inside was beautiful, better than the pictures online. And Adora had researched plenty before making a reservation. 

She looked at reviews and looked on their website for anything she could find. It passed her inspection, and now they were here.

When they came into the building, there were tall fountains, white, sparkling marble floors, and last but not least, a huge ass fish tank. 

Adora leaned over to Catra and whispered into her ear, ” You see that big ass fish tank?” Catra chuckled quietly and tried to conceal her large smile. When the blonde went over again to guffaw about the interior design, she saw they had made it to the reception. 

“Good evening madams, and welcome to Ocean Prime. I must let you know we do not take walk-ins. Do you have a reservation for tonight?” The hostess had long black hair tied back in a tight braid and a white and black uniform on.

The blonde smiled at the women and spoke, “ Yes, I have a reservation under Adora for 8 o'clock.” She unconsciously squeezed her girlfriend's hand and received one back. 

The woman in front of them opened the reservation book and searched for the name. She looked back up, “ For two, correct?” Adora nodded and answered, “ Yes, that's right.” 

The hostess smiled and the couple saw another person arrive behind her. They nodded to her and took her spot when the hostess said, “ Follow me, I'll show you to your seats.” Adora and Catra followed her, excited about what would happen next.

* * *

“-and do you remember when we went to prom our junior year and it was a total shit show?” Adora asked Catra, a delighted smile on her face. They were reminiscing about their past between courses. Yes! Courses! It was a five-course meal, so wonderful. Right now, they were on the second. 

“ Of course I remember dummy. You look just as beautiful as you did then.” Adora blushed and shook her head shyly, “ Aw, you dork. Just admit that you're just with me for my looks. And not for my wits.”

Catra leaned over the table, which was ridiculously wide, to give Adora a mischievous look. “ Damn, you found me out. I only love you and have been best friends with you for 17 years, just for your sexy bod.” Adora’s eyes widened and she let out a boisterous shriek of laughter. 

The eyes in neighboring tables turned to them and Adora covered her face in embarrassment. Catra leaned back and rested her cheek on her hand, watching Adora’s face. When the blonde brought her hands down, she was met with a look she had never seen on Catra’s face.

“ What? Is there something on my face?”

Catra continued to stare and then she answered Adora, “ I just love you so much, Adora. I mean I always have, and I guess I needed to say it.” 

Catra’s eyes shifted down at the admission and her ears were almost flat to her head.

“ Catra, I love you too! You're so sweet.”

When Adora was done speaking two servers came out with their main courses. Catra had salmon and grilled shrimp and Adora had filet mignon and a baked potato. They thanked the servers and then they were left alone again. The couple looked at each other in surprise and started eating simultaneously. 

Adora was sure she had eaten the best food in her life. And she looked over the table to see Catra in the same state she was in. Catra didn't drink as much as she did, because she was the one driving them home, so Adora was a bit buzzed.

“ Catra this was so yummy.” she smiled and rubbed her stomach. The blonde saw the other girl smirk and the fog in her brain cleared quickly.

It was time. Time to see would be declared top of the night.

One of their servers came over to their table a while later. They didn't even know that their placement would determine how the rest of the night would go.

“ Thank you for dining with us at Ocean Prime, and we hope to see you again.” Adora tried to be as cool as possible to get the check over on her side. 

The server held the book out and seemed to not know where to place it.

Come on, just put it over here.

They looked from Catra to Adora and ultimately decided to put it on Catra’s side. Catra smiled at the waiter and pulled out her wallet from her back pocket.

She opened the book and inhaled sharply, looking at the numbers, then she quickly took her card out of her wallet and closed the book as fast as she could, handing it back to the woman. “ Thank you.”

Adora crossed her arms and turned her head away from Catra, this was not surprising at all. Most people based sexual preferences on appearance alone, she was femme presenting most of the time and Catra was... well she was her own kind of person. But Adora couldn't be mad at it. A date and sex later? Score. 

She turned her head back to Catra and admitted defeat, “ Okay, winner. What do you have planned for me?” The blonde watched as Catra tapped her pointed finger on her chin, “Hmm, I think I want it to be a surprise.”

What the hell? Ok, it was a part of the deal that she would be able to be the top and that's what she was doing. 

The server came back with Catra’s card and a receipt. They thanked them again and it was time to go. 

“Ready, Princess?” The brunette got out of the booth and stood on Adora’s side, holding her hand out. “Yeah, let's go.”

* * *

The pair walked into their apartment, Catra set her keys and wallet down and walked over to the couch. As she sat down, Adora watched in silence held on to the strap of her purse.

Catra turned head over to where Adora was standing and spoke, “ Come here, Adora.” The blonde got her phone out of her purse and hung the item up, and took off her shoes, before making her way over to Catra.

She sat next to Catra and watched her. “Hmm, Adora, you were so sexy for me tonight, and now you’re gonna do whatever I want,” Catra said while creeping her hand under Adora’s dress, cupping a tit and squeezing it. 

She continued with the fondling while bringing her mouth over to the blonde’s neck, licking a stripe up and stopping at her jaw. She sucked at it hard, and when she was satisfied, she bit it and Adora groaned.

The blonde reached her hand up to Catra’s shoulder and held on to it, she felt like floating and needed something to ground her to reality. The magicat put her mouth further down, to Adora’s chest and left bites and marks all across the empty white skin.

Adora was writhing on the couch and couldn’t keep still. Catra pulled back and looked Adora in the eye, her mouth in a mischievous grin. 

The blonde had her mouth wide open and was panting as if she ran a race, Catra had her hands on the blonde’s dress straps and was pulling them down slowly, her eyes focused on the expanse of her girlfriend's chest.

“Damn, your boobs are so hot, Adora.” 

Catra chuckled and swung her leg over Adora’s lap, sitting in it. Adora’s dress had ridden up and now it was bunched up around her hips. Catra put her face near Adora’s tits and sucked on one of her nipples, the blonde’s hands roamed around her girlfriend’s back and she moaned loudly. 

The magicat used her other hand to pull and roll the other nipple between her fingers and Adora closed her eyes tightly. “ Adora, I know you can cum from this. Don’t though. I have other plans for you baby.”

That was going to be hard. Adora was close already, it would be embarrassing if it didn’t feel so good.

Catra bit lightly and flicked her tongue around the stiff bud. Adora’s legs tried to close unconsciously and Catra took her hand off her tit to stop them from closing. “ What did I tell you, Adora. Don’t try to cum.” The blonde whined and let her head fall back into the sofa. 

When Catra had enough of the tits, she leaned back and rested her hands on the blonde’s knees. Catra looked at Adora’s face and waited a moment, thinking something over, and got off of her. 

Adora pulled her head back up and watched as Catra walked into their bedroom, her tail swishing quite rapidly. She didn’t know if she was supposed to follow Catra inside or not, but she got up anyway and went after her. 

Catra was in the room removing her suit, hanging it up accordingly. Adora stood in the doorway and shifted on each foot. The magicat turned to her, now half-naked, and said, “ Give me your dress and get on the bed. Don’t touch yourself. ”

Adora pulled her dress over her head and gave it to Catra. Adora saw a blush on her face and a smile threatening to take over.

It was so obvious that she was enjoying herself. That left the blonde in just her panties. The straps were too small to be worn with a regular bra, so she went without.

The blonde excitedly jumped into the bed, and the impact bounced a her bit too much. She laid on her back and waited for Catra to be done putting their clothes away. The aforementioned girl came back to the bed and sat in front of her. She stroked the blonde’s thigh with one hand and looked at her lovingly. 

“Adora, I'm going to use the strap on you, but first you gotta touch yourself for me. Is that alright?” Adora nodded and replied, “ yes.”

Adora used her left hand to trail down to her breast, rolling a nipple in her hand like Catra did and pinching it hard. She moved her other hand down to her vulva and spread her labia minora apart, feeling her arousal soak her fingertips. 

The blonde sighed and closed her eyes only to be stopped by Catra’s rough voice. “ Look at me, Adora. Keep your eyes open.” Adora slowly opened her eyes and saw Catra’s heated expression, she was focused on Adora’s body, more specifically her pussy.

She kept her fingers going, bringing them up to her clit and giving it light touches. She was told not to cum, but then told to touch herself. Did Catra want her to fail? Her legs twitched the more she rubbed at the sensitive nerves and she felt her mouth open slightly to let more air in.

Catra quickly got off the bed and went over to their sex drawer. Yes, they called it a sex drawer, it was funny. The blonde took her hand away from her pussy and focused on her nipples, she was getting a little too close. She saw Catra in her peripheral adjusting the light blue strap-on to her hips. 

When she finally got it on correctly she sat in front of Adora, on her knees. “ Get on your hands and knees,” She said breathlessly. The blonde rolled over onto her stomach and wiggled her butt a little, making Catra laugh. 

“ Stop, I'm supposed to be serious and you’re shaking your ass in my face.” The magicat swatted her butt lightly and grabbed her hips with both hands. Adora giggled and got on all fours. 

As Catra got back into the mentality, Adora spoke up, “ You remember when we first used a strap?” Catra groaned and covered her eyes with her hands, trying to forget the memory.

The blonde kept talking, assuming Catra hadn't remembered, “ Oh Stars, it was horrible! I was the one wearing it and we were too young to be playing with sex toys like that!” She laughed loudly and fell out of Catra’s grasp, laying on her side.

They were 17. Yes, 17. And where had Catra gotten a strap-on? Who cared back then? 

“ And-and do you remember who caught us?” Catra nodded through her pain. “ My mom! Holy shit that was terrible!” When she finally got the giggle out of her system and Catra looked as terrified as she did back then, Adora decided to continue their endeavors. 

She rolled back on her stomach and then got on her knees and elbows. She spoke again, “ But, now, we know what we’re doing.” At that, Catra ran her hands up and down Adora’s waist and stopped at her hips, holding them. 

She used one hand to hold the strap and rub the head against Adora’s pussy. The blonde’s head fell down onto the mattress and her eyes closed tightly. Catra picked up speed and focused the tip of the dildo on Adora’s clit. At the feeling, the blonde felt her legs start to twitch slightly and Catra noticed.

“ You’re gonna take my strap and cum on it, Adora.” Catra couldn’t see her head, but she nodded. The tip of the strap went in bit by bit and Adora couldn’t contain her noises. “ Mmm, Catra. Fuck, yeah.” When the length of the strap was fully taken by Adora, Catra exhaled and leaned over her back, licking at her salty skin. The blonde felt like she was about to cum already, her body was hot and Catra’s body on her back lit her up even more. Catra’s fuzzy cheek was wet with both Adora and her sweat and it stuck to her back. 

“ Adora, I-I’m gonna move.” The other girl hummed in response. She felt Catra lift off of her back and push Adora down gently, pressing in between her shoulder blades. The toy went in deeper this way, and Adora groaned loudly at the sensation. 

Her hips were held tight and the strap went in and out. Catra went slow at first, her mind was mush, and she wanted to tell her to go faster, but it wouldn’t budge from her lips. “Oh, Adora. Your pussy feels so good.” 

Adora knew she couldn’t feel anything, maybe some friction, but the sentiment was still there.

After a while of teasing agony, Catra’s pace went faster and she shifted her hips down, hitting spots in Adora that made the blonde see white light. “Catra, I’m so close, right there!” 

Catra continued pounding her hips, the sounds were wet and obscene. “ Yeah, me too,” Catra said out of breath. 

Adora’s toes started curling and she heard rumbling in her ears, “Coming” was all she could say before her orgasm ripped through her entire body. 

“Ahh.”

The magicat stopped thrusting and held the strap inside of her girlfriend, grinding on the base of it until she felt her own orgasm take her body, her eyes rolling to the back of her head on her tail going ramrod straight. She laid her body over Adora’s taking in gulps of air.

“ Yeah, Catra this is nice and all, but you’re gonna have to get off my back.” The magicat groaned and got up to pull out of Adora.

Adora smiled at her and stroked her face when she came to lay next to her. The blonde smoothed out Catra’s hair, getting a purr from her mouth. “Can we do this again?” Catra’s eyes moved over to Adora, “ You gotta be the top next time, my bank account can’t take it.” They both chuckled and the blonde put her arm over Catra, their eyes drooping in exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this. I know that this is a big discussion in this fandom and I want to know what yall think about it. Are you: Team Catra is a Top, Team Adora is a Top, or Team They switch  
> I'm Team They switch.
> 
> Anyway Kudos or Comment how you felt
> 
> P.s- Why was it so hard to write Catra topping?? lol


End file.
